Fix You
by XxSwingLifeAwayxX
Summary: Your weakness isn't that you love. No, your weakness is that you don't realize that love makes you stronger. And yes it could bring you pain, make you lose common sense, and give you so much more to lose, but trust me. Love is the greatest strength of all
1. Relapsing

New story, and this one is more planned out than my other one so hopefully easier to update =]

* * *

I do not own Naruto or the songs that my chapter titles come from

* * *

_italics-_ flashbacks/thoughts

A strangled cry escaped her lips, she couldn't control her reactions to the pain. She felt her clothing dampen and stick uncomfortably to her burning side. The scene seemed to be blurred. She could make out orange, blue, black, and red. Her head was barely raised and her vision was dimming. "No." She could hear his angered yells through her muffled hearing as he pushed himself beyond his limit. Time slowed down, her head pounded, and she struggled to lift herself off the ground. "Don't, please," she begged, staring into familiar, yet different red eyes. His face remained emotionless as he left her damaged form on the ground and headed over to her fighting team member. The fight for consciousness seemed impossible to her, she began to crawl after the frightening man and teenager. "Naruto," the name escaped her lips as the tears built in her eyes. She saw the man clad in black and red aim the killing blow and desperation sparked in her failing body. It happened so slow, painstakingly slow. She screamed the name from before, managing to pull herself onto her feet and she ran. The blond boy turned to face her, his cerulean eyes showed his acceptance to what was going to come, but her running did not stop. Even after her comrade fell, motionless, she continued to sprint, his name once more released from her lips in a blood curdling scream. "NARUTO!,"

His cold blood red eyes watched as the frail looking girl slid to her fallen comrade's side, tears pathetically ran from her eyes. He continued to stare and watch her pitiful attempts of trying to wake her team member. Her shaking breath was all she head as she placed her glowing hands on her friend's chest, her brow knitted in concentration. Her emotions started breaking down as she sobbed his name repeatedly, holding onto the little hope of his recovery. Her tears dropped freely onto his paling face as she pumped her healing chakra into him. She paused, her eyes closed almost as though she accepted defeat. Her piercing green orbs flashed open, determination clearly set within them and she turned to a healing jutsu that required her own life in order to save his. She could feel Naruto coming closer to the brink of life as well as her own dwindling and this only strengthened her efforts. The man, once realizing her potential success glided towards her with deadly grace. His cold had slid around her small pale neck and she let out a growl. He smirked as his grip tightened and yanked her up above her teammate, forcing an end to her intentions. "No," she gasped her eyes meeting his and falling into the mangekyo sharingan. Her world faded to black.

Sore, everything was sore. A groan escaped her lips as she shifted her body earning unbearable pain. She felt her shirt plastered to her bloody side, her pounding head, and overall she felt her body screaming with injuries. She gingerly pushed herself into an upright position and tried to make out the details of her location, but her senses were limited due to no source of light. The pounding in her scattered brain intensified and she reached up hoping to dull the pain, only to find she had no chakra to dispense. A frustrated growl escaped her lips a she closed her eyes and leaned onto the wall behind her. She attempted to gather the previous events, but only blurs and muffled screams were revealed. "_NARUTO!" _her green eyes snapped open as she panted, visibly shaken from the memory. It rushed back to her, the pain, his defeated gaze, her hopeless persistence in healing him. _It didn't work. I couldn't save him. I wasn't... strong enough._


	2. Crashing

* * *

Finally my computers fixed =] I was a little disappointed when I found that I only had 1,760 songs recovered when I had 2,978 before the crash. Oh well, I'll be working on replacing the songs I find I'm missing. Anyways, I expected this to come up sooner, but I just didn't have the motivation to. I was in a good mood tonight, CAPT's finally over, my teacher's not giving homework, and no more brownies to make for friends' birthdays (I had to make four batches, one Feb 27th, one March 4th, one March 10th, then the last March 11th). Oh well so glad all that is over with =]]

* * *

Recap:

_It rushed back to her, the pain, his defeated gaze, her hopeless persistence in healing him. It didn't work. I couldn't save him. I wasn't... strong enough._

* * *

~**Crashing**~

His breath hitched when he entered the clearing. Weapons scattered the ground as well as ruins from nearby trees. His eyes scanned the area and froze at the sight of orange. He took one deep breath before walking towards the motionless figure until he stood above it. Quietly he crouched down and grabbed his student's wrist, then gently placed two fingers down to check his pulse. He sighed and turned to the others that accompanied him, his face grim. "We're too late," he whispered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She sat curled against the far corner of her cell, her injuries still needing to be tended to. A slide of metal made her form stiffen, surprised she hadn't heard footsteps to aware her of the new presence. She listened carefully, the sound of her cell door opening caused her to press further into the wall. A dim light could be seen merely a few feet from her, allowing her to make out a silhouette. Carefully the figure bent down, placing something on the floor before straightening back up.

"Food and water,"a quiet voice informed, then left silently after closing the cell. Hesitantly, Sakura inched toward what was placed and gently scanned her fingers on the new objects. He fingers brushed a bowl with liquid and cloth inside. _To was my wounds._ She thought silently before feeling around once more. A glass of more water and bread seemed to be placed in front of her as well, but she pushed the food away. Hesitantly she grabbed the soaking cloth and began to wipe her face and limbs, flinching as she passed over incisions.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She had begun to drift off into a dreamless sleep when she felt a presence directly in front of her. Shocked by how, once again, someone entered with out her awareness she brought her gaze upward trying to decipher the figure.

"Can you stand?" it sounded as though it was a demand rather than a question. The cold voice made her body freeze and her breathing paused. "Do not make me repeat myself, Kunoichi," Despite his threatening tone she remained silent. He went to speak again but she let out a shaky breath, causing him to stop and wait for her next action.

"You killed him," she said lowly, there was no response, "You _killed_ Naruto," Her voice became angrier, yet still barely above a whisper.

"Up," he ordered but she didn't move. He was growing annoyed at her lack of cooperation. "I said up."

"You _bastard_. You killed him!" she hissed, her volume increasing and shaking with her overwhelming emotions. "What about the Kyuubi? If you didn't extract it, then why did you kill Naruto?!"

"I will not answer your questions. Now, get up," his voice remained calm, but the girl was angering him. He heard her growl and expected her next move. She lunged and he easily caught her wrist, spinning quickly, then throwing her against the wall. Her rapid breathing began to slow as he held her forcefully against the wall before backing away. His features stayed emotionless through the whole argument.

"Why? What do you want from me? You should have let me to die. In fact, Kill me now, I don't care," she bit back, her words laced with venom.

"Kunoichi, stop being annoying. Follow me," she froze once she heard _that_ word escape his lips. Once seeing her rebellious nature dissipate, he turned and walked out of the cell, knowing she would be behind him in a few moments. She breathed in deeply, trying to clear her rushing thoughts. She needed to be logical right now, for the sake of Konoha. The one thing she had left. _'Naruto'_, she thought sadly. She needed to be strong for him. The thought of him made her grasp onto a new goal that allowed her to take the first step forward. Revenge.

* * *

_ Meeting you was fate,_

_ becoming your friend was a choice,_

_ but falling in love with you, I had no control over._

-unknown

* * *

Short Chapter, oh well I had serious writers block. I tend to write events out of order, so I have part of the end complete and part of the middle.

Hopefully I'll get inspiration to write the next chapter quickly.

please review =]


	3. Bend and Not Break

She needed to be logical right now, for the sake of Konoha. The one thing she had left. _Naruto_, she thought sadly. She needed to be strong for him. The thought of him made her grasp onto a new goal that allowed her to take the first step foot forward. Revenge

* * *

**Bend and Not Break**

* * *

"Don't leave this room. I'll return in a hour," _Out. I wanted out._

"Why am I here?" _I needed to get out. To escape._

"I am not authorized to provide you with that information," _but I couldn't. I had to stay._

"What am I here for?" _For Konoha._

"Your wounds require medical attention. Stay." _For Naruto._

She sat silently on the cot, her green eyes gazing distantly at the floor. She had been escorted to a medical room and the woman she assumed would be tending to her had left to retrieve the needed supplies. She barley acknowledged the numbness in her limbs due to blood loss, and the pain from the gash on her side seemed to reduce to a continuous throb. Her thoughts drifted to the red eyes and their owner. She despised him, for killing her friend. For killing _her_ Naruto.

The door slid opened revealing the girl from before. She was petite and tan. Her long silk-like raven locks draped to the middle of her back.

"Remove your garments," her order was mechanical.

"I can heal myself," Sakura snapped, glaring directly into the girl's violet irises.

"I am not asking you," She stepped towards Sakura, dismissing Sakura's warning growl.

"I want answers. _Now_," The green eyed shinobi hissed, leaning forward while keeping their eye-contact.

"You are in no position to be demanding such requests kunoichi," A velvet voice caused Sakura to tense and look toward the door. It was him. Her anger pulsed within her veins. She twitched.

"_Sakura_. My name is Sakura," he ignored her.

"Did he mean something to you?" His question was monotone and uncaring. Her hand tightened into a fist, her knuckles began to turn white.

"Why? Why did you kill him?" She grasped onto the control that was quickly leaving her.

"Why?... because I could," an animalistic noise tore through her throat.

"You, you _monster!_" She shrieked throwing herself onto him, but he quickly grabbed her wrist harshly and pinned her to the wall once more. She wanted to claw the smirk off of his face. Realizing she had no use of her constricted arms she glared before spitting into his emotionless face. She saw a quick wave of disgust and anger flash into his eyes before she was pulled into a world with crimson skies.

She knew where she was, her panic rose at the thought of what she would endure. She looked up once hearing a gurgling noise and a groan of pain. Green eyes widened at the sight.

"Naruto!" she screamed, trying to throw herself by his side. She struggled fiercely against her position on the cross. "Naruto!" she shrieked and his head rose to meet her gaze.

"Sakura," he whispered his cerulean orbs containing regret and sorrow, "I'm sorry... for not keeping my promise," Her chest constricted painfully as she let out a choked sob.

"No, Naruto please. Not again," her voice trembled, trying to beg him not to fall into his sealed fate.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan," he fell. This time she couldn't run to him. Her tears fell freely as she watched her friend die once more. Her head dropped, unable to stare at his lifeless form any longer.

"Weak," she snapped up once hearing his cold voice. He walked over her fallen friend to stand before her, his crimson eyes staring apathetically into her own. She saw him smirk malevolently before a shooting pain seared into her center. She felt the blood stream from her stomach wound as he pulled his dagger out slowly, turning it within her. A strangled cry escaped her lips.

"Stop," she gasped, only to feel the tip of his weapon cut down the length of her arm. _This isn't real. It's an illusion. _"Stop!" she repeated, gritting her teeth in agony as he trailed her other arm. _**He's in your head. Stop him yourself. Push him out.** _Her body was screaming at his torture. _**FORCE HIM OUT.** _"I can't," she panted her eyes closed tightly as she held in her sounds of pain. "Help," she whispered.

With her request, her inner manifestation fought through her cloudy mind. His eyes widened as he saw Sakura's "inner self" and backed away, watching as she pushed her way out and in front of the writhing Sakura. Sakura's chakra had somehow transferred to this new form, and she flexed her muscles feeling the chakra flow through her. "_GET OUT" _it screamed in fury, a wave of chakra was released and sent him reeling backward. Sakura's inner continued with the attacks until the crimson skies faded away along with the world around her.

He had released the genjutsu, surprised at the girl's defense. The raven haired female watched in interest as she saw him fall backwards and hit the ground. Sakura's eyes remained shut as she panted, finally free of the torture.

"Don't you _dare_ attempt that again," Sakura hissed, her warning coated with venom. He stood silently his eyes narrowing at her shaking form.

"Tend her wounds then return her to the cell," after giving the dark-haired girls his directions he left the room swiftly.

Morning or night, she didn't know, and she really didn't care. She sat crossed-legged on the cold ground, ignoring the cramps in her motionless legs. Her gaze stared at the ground as her hair, greasy and dirty, hung in tangled strands. She was like an animal. One that seemed to be broken-in and spiritless. But she wasn't giving up, she was waiting. Her thoughts centered around ways to meet her goal, to fulfill her new purpose. Her lifestyle was far from healthy, she refused to eat the meals given to her and often avoided sleep. The dark circles under her bloodshot eyes proved her lack of rest, but she ignored her deprived body.

Footsteps. Then another meal plate was placed before her. Despite her unhealthy conditions she fought to gain awareness and was now able to know when someone was approaching.

"Eat," a voice demanded, but Sakura didn't answer. "Kunoichi, eat."

"Sakura," she whispered lifelessly and she heard a sigh.

"Look," the voice dropped lowly and the silhouette crouched in front of the pink haired woman. "I might not know much about you, but I know you desire revenge for what he has done," Sakura listened without interrupting, "Do you think that can be accomplished by weakening yourself? It's pathetic. Adapt and overcome, Sakura." With that, the figure was gone and Sakura was left thinking of what had just happened.


	4. Colorblind

Sorry for the extremely late update. Writers block, school, lacrosse i was very busy. Plus had a concussion for a while hehe they think i injured it twice in one game then I kept playing on it for a week then finally got some rest only to get another concussion in my first game back. On the bright game the last game I played was my best game yet (before getting hit aha) And I also had exams that I couldn't study for until my concussion ended (I was also not allowed to use the comp.) Well now that's over and exams are almost done I hopefully will have more down time =]]

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_italics-_ thoughts/ flashback

* * *

Recap:

"Look," the voice dropped lowly and the silhouette crouched in front of the pink haired woman. "I might not know much about you, but I know you desire revenge for what he has done," Sakura listened without interrupting, "Do you think that can be accomplished by weakening yourself? It's pathetic. Adapt and overcome, Sakura." With that, the figure was gone and Sakura was left thinking of what had just happened.

* * *

**~Colorblind~**

_flash back_

_His breath hitched when he entered the clearing. Weapons scattered the ground as well as ruins from nearby trees. His eyes scanned the area and froze at the sight of orange. He took one deep breath before walking towards the motionless figure until he stood above it. Quietly he crouched down and grabbed his student's wrist, then gently placed two fingers down to check his pulse. He sighed and turned to the others that accompanied him, his face grim. "We're too late," he whispered._

_end flash back_

Kakashi cautiously pulled away from his student to turn to the shinobi behind him. "Uzamaki Naruto KIA," he spoke quietly, as if he didn't want to hear those definite words. His hold on Naruto's wrist slid to the ground, until something grasped onto his sleeve weakly. Shocked, Kakashi spun to find a shaking hand tugging him back.

"I won't go that easily Kakashi. You of all people should know that," the blonde coughed and forced out a chuckle. Unable to speak, the silver haired shinobi carefully picked up his injured student so that they were both sitting upright. Naruto looked around at the masked ANBU towering behind Kakashi, then around the clearing as though he was searching for something. Searching for someone. "W-where's Sakura-can?" he questioned curiously and met Kakashi's visible eye which dulled at his words.

"She is missing, Naruto. There's no sign of her departure," the statement seemed heavy in the retired ANBU's chest and the feeling seemed to pin him down further as he watched Naruto's face drop.

"Missing?" Naruto asked shaking. And a nod reassured the devastating news. "We have to find her."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I have a proposition for you," his voice was like velvet. Her dulled eyes lifted and stared at his shadowed form blankly. "Your family is dead correct?"

She nodded.

"As well as your teammate while the other abandoned you," His statements stabbed at her heart but her shell remained void of emotion. "What do you have left?" Her eyes dropped and he smirked at the thought of the small victory. It was silent and he was about to continue until she spoke up.

"My people. My village. My friends," Sakura's voice was low yet held hidden passion.

"They're not looking for you. Their only concern was the death of the Jinchuuriki you are not of importance," He countered flawlessly, "You no longer have something to fight for,"

"What do you want? Or did you just come to mess with my mind," She snapped getting frustrated at his probing words.

"I have heard that you are a promising medic nin," He began and she stiffened, listening to him intently. _Remember Naruto._

"Yes, I am experienced in my field," _Remember Konoha, they are still your people._

"It has come to our attention the akatsuki is in need of a medic..."

"Under one condition" He ignored her interruption and waited for her to continue, "You will train me in combat," _it could be the only way._

"Hn, you will be moved to a new room. You will tend to members who are in need of medical attention," he ordered and stood up. Sakura remained quiet as he stopped to the door and turned his face to look down on her. "Be up before dawn tomorrow. We will begin with sparring." _it could be the only way to fight what is worth fighting for._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Her green eyes focused ahead of her as the two made their way through the winding corridors, the halls dimly lit due to the ungodly hour. Although her face remained blank, her mind was turning in awareness as well as reflecting thoughts. Despite her lack of emotion he could see the thoughts buzzing behind her irises. It was then, after observing her for a few moments, he decided to speak.

"What is on your mind?" Her eyes widened in shock before quickly returning to their masked stare, hiding her surprise that he spoke up.

"Nothing," She answered quickly, her pace unconsciously speeding up.

"You are not good at lying," his smooth voice held no emotion or interest in their conversation. Just empty words that still had a powerful effect.

"I- I was just thinking," She paused biting her lip before continuing, "Why are you willingly training me?"

"Who said I was willing," he tossed calmly and her step faltered before she remembered to keep following him.

It has been four weeks since she made the agreement with Itachi and although their relationship was not exactly on friendly terms, she somehow grew a tolerance of his presence. It seemed that he, too, was able to stand the teenage girl to some extent.

"I do what I have to in order to gain something. We needed your medical skills andto achieve that, I made a compromise, despite my 'willingness'," He added and she threw him a small glare at the slightly offending words, yet knowing that she was in the same situation.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Furious, Naruto slammed his hands on the hokage's desk, his body trembling with his emotions. His blue eyes pooled with anger, hurt, and frustration as he growled at the blonde woman before him.

"Let me find her," He hissed.

"Naruto, you're being irrational," Tsunade responded sternly, her eyes closed with her loosening grip on her patience.

"NO! Sakura-chan is in danger and you're sitting on your ass not doing anything!" He shouted. Tsunade stood abruptly at his bold words, knocking her chair to the ground.

"Naruto Uzamaki! Sakura is like a daughter to me, don't you dare question my care for her. This is a delicate situation and we can not rush into action. Shut your mouth, sit, and respect your authorities or else you'll have no part in this situation," Tsunade seethed, effectively ending Naruto's spoken accusations. "I understand your want to participate in the search, but I can not allow you to be placed in danger again. We were lucky you survived your encounter and I refuse to allow that to happen again. I am sorry Naruto, but you must not attend the rescue mission, at least until we are sure of Akatsuki's motives. Is that understood?" Naruto hesitated in his response but nodded slowly, his head dropping in defeat. "But, I will allow you to chose the shinobi assigned," Tsunade added trying to help the teen cope.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He watched them leave. His heart clenched watching their forms fade wishing he was on the mission as well. Tsunade placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, but the weight seemed heavier than it should.

"It's a good team. If anyone could find her, they'd be it," Tsunade soothed and Naruto knew the truth in her words.

"I know, I just wish I could be there. I can't help but feel it's my fault," Naruto sighed now staring at an empty stretch of a dirt path.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Itachi?"

"Hn,"she smiled slightly knowing the meaning of the quiet sound. It reminded her so much of... she mentally shook herself for letting her thoughts drift to those memories.

"Do you miss them?" she asked and saw him glance down at her then back to his book. She became frustrated at his lack of communication, yet expected no less. "Do you regret it? Do you care _at all_?" Still no response, "Are you really that heartless?" her voice almost seemed pleading now.

"I am human Sakura. Now, if you have what you need please return to your room," His answer made her breath catch. It was so simple yet reminded her that he _was_ human. Although it was hard to see Itachi as a living being there was no denying that he breathed, that he bled, and although it may seem as though it was stone, his heart had a beat. Silently she nodded, took the books she would be borrowing, and left Itachi Uchiha's room.

It was odd to think there could be some maintainable bond between Itachi and Sakura. It took weeks before Sakura's hostility weakened toward the akatsuki member and for her to realize her acceptance towards his presence. The realization crashed painfully in her mind, she criticized herself, believing she was a traitor. A traitor because he was an enemy. A traitor because he destroyed one of her teammate's happiness. A traitor because he killed her best friend. Yet, despite her initial hatred towards the man, she could no longer deny their growing bond.

_Flash back_

_She could no longer take the memories. His pale face smeared with blood. She could not take seeing his bleeding body as his skin grew cold. She couldn't stand watching her damn nightmare night after night. Naruto was dead, and she was left with the shattered pieces. She had no Kakashi, no Ino, or Tsunade to help her through the depression. She was alone, down the hall from the one who ripped her happiness apart._

_She had only been training with Itachi for about a week and knew she was no where strong enough to fight him. But as she laid awake after another tormenting dream something within her snapped. She was fully aware of her promise to learn more about Konoha's enemy, but the thought of who was a few rooms away ate at her. Taking a deep breath she lifted off the twisted covers, her skin lifting in goose bumps as her feet touched the floor._

_Silently, Sakura walked towards his door, her common sense clouded by her hatred and pain. Her hands made the signs before she disappeared from the hallway only to reappear in the corner of his dark room. She neared his bed, but stopped cold when she realized his form was missing._

_"Do you need something?" his hot breath fanned her ear and she stiffened. Her form trembled in both fear and anger. Grinding her teeth she tightened her grip on her kunai before swinging her arm to the man behind her. The form merely vanished at the contact and she searched the dark room for her real target._

_"Itachi! I will no longer let you kill innocent people," Her green eyes burned in determination as she backed towards a wall._

_"Tell me, Sakura," his low voiced hummed in the room, "How many people have you killed?"_

_"Why? What does that matter?" Her rage was growing at the thought of him playing with her._

_"How many of those lives were fathers, sons, brothers?" He continued calmly causing her to growl in frustration._

_"Unlike you, my targets were a threat and not innocent people,"_

_"Oh really? What makes you think that my targets were not a threat to me?" She gasped as he appeared before her and lunged, pinning her to the wall. His head dipped to the shell of her ear, "what makes you think they were innocent?"_

_"They were your family," She bit back, letting her defiant gaze meet with his piercing red orbs._

_"You don't know anything Sakura, so I would advise you to keep these opinions to your self. Whether you like to admit it or not, we are very similar in what we do. We protect what we need and kill our threats, it is our job." Slowly her head lowered, disconnecting their eye contact and allowing the discussion to end._

_End Flashback_

It was hard for her to succumb to the thought of her being like Itachi, but she knew the truth in his words. On the other hand, she could not stop from wondering what he meant about his family issue. She wanted to discover his true feelings behind the massacre and even the cause of such a tragedy. Her days with akatsuki proved to tear her apart. She no longer knew right from wrong. She had been disorientated and did not know if she had crossed a line agreeing to Itachi's proposal all those weeks ago. What she did know is that, although she missed Naruto, she was not able to bring herself to kill his murderer. She grew to fear her straying intentions, knowing that she could be soon considered a traitor to the village she loved. She was confused and venerable and hated it.

* * *

_"Genuine tragedies in the world are not conflicts between right and wrong. They are conflicts between two rights."_

-Hebbel

* * *

Tell me what you think =] again sorry for the extremely late update


	5. Breathing

* * *

Hiya, sorry I've been busy all summer going away on unplanned trips =]. Well nothing left to say but I hope it's decent! and again sorry for the late review.

p.s there's a lot going on in this chapter even though it's short..... and there's a character that's finally introduced!!

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, the chapter title, or the quote

The chapter Title, Breathing, is sung by Life House

* * *

_Recap:_

She no longer knew right from wrong. She had been disorientated and did not know if she had crossed a line agreeing to Itachi's proposal all those weeks ago. What she did know is that, although she missed Naruto, she was not able to bring herself to kill his murderer. She grew to fear her straying intentions, knowing that she could be soon considered a traitor to the village she loved. She was confused and vulnerable and hated it.

* * *

~_**Breathing**_~

"Rae?" To her surprise, she wasn't miserable.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" She even felt comfortable with some of the members.

"What made you join the Akatsuki?"Despite knowing nothing about them.

"I suppose, I felt that I didn't have a choice," But that was changing.

"You always have a choice," And she almost felt a growing connection between them.

"It's easier said than done,"Although, maybe that wasn't the best thing.

"Tell me," But, she couldn't help it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Tsunade, I'm sorry but I don't know how much longer I can just sit here!" His exasperated sigh caused Tsunade to finally look up and see the longing and frustration building in his cerulean eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I can not have you on her rescue mission. It's too dangerous," Tsunade repeated, her brow furrowed in similar emotions as the shinobi in front of her.

"Then give me another mission. I need a distraction," He suggested, hopeful.

"Naruto, with your emotional state you could jeopardize any mission I give you and the lives that will be with you. I also can not be certain that you'll use it as means to get closer to Kakashi and his team to get involved with Sakura's case," Her rejection to his pleads was heavy in her chest and seemed to leave her throat burning. "I'm sor-"

"No, I promise you I will be loyal to the mission you give me. I will be successful in completing it while keeping my comrades safe. Please Tsunade, trust me," She sighed hoping to kami she would not regret her decision.

"Gather Aburame and Yamanaka for your next mission briefing, Uzumaki"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A lot can happen in three months, Sakura Haruno would be the first to agree with that. For one, she grew a deep bond with several members of the Akatsuki. Diedara reminded her of Naruto with his cerulean eyes and blonde locks, she couldn't help be drawn by the familiar appearance that gave her comfort. Kisame, his rash and blunt statements grew on her while she found she enjoyed their playful arguments. Rae, the girl around her age that was such a mystery yet became one of her closest friends. And then there was that cold distant man beside her, who recently, she felt he wasn't as cold hearted as he was when they first met. Although she was oblivious to her affect on the members, Sakura Haruno was changing each of them while they were doing the same to her.

"Peach?" she received a small nod before she tossed down the ripe fruit. After plucking her own peach she dropped from the tree branch and settled down by the stump. Watching her lithe form quietly, Itachi followed her actions and sat beside her. It was silent between the two for a few moments before their conversation began.

"We have a mission briefing today," Itachi stated calmly.

"That's good, I've been wanting to get out of here," Sakura mumbled and he smirked. It was quiet once more as Sakura scanned the ground with her emerald eyes. She took a deep breath hesitating to ask the question that had been eating away at her. "Have you, um, have you heard anything on Konoha?"

"They have officially announced your death,"

"Oh," Her stomach seemed to drop at the news. Any chance of a rescue mission for her being ordered was now impossible. The idea that her name would be carved in the memorial sent shivers down her spine. "It's weird knowing that I'm going to be forgotten. That I'm just a memory, a ghost,"

"You were forgotten long ago Sakura," His statement seamed to settle uneasily within her and she shut her eyes tightly.

"Don't say that," She began fiercely, staring at Itachi lividly. His cool expression caused her to tremble and break, "Please," Her head fell limply and she gazed at her half eaten peach in her lap. She felt him kneel in front of her and a gentle hand grasped her jaw forcing her to look at him.

"Forget _them_" even if she wanted to,

"I-I can't, they mean too much," she couldn't.

"It's only going to hurt _you_ Sakura" She knew she loved them,

"No. I would never betray them," She knew she'd be loyal.

"You already have," But _he_ made her not sure anymore. It was now clear how he was changing her, yet, she couldn't fight it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Naruto, we should rest here," Shikamaru suggested, running alongside the blonde.

"No, something tells me to go a little further," Naruto urged, speeding up his pace. Sighing Shikamaru signaled for Hinata to keep going as Naruto began to take the lead. The three continued forward before Naruto skidded to a stop causing Hinata and Shikamaru to do the same.

"D-do you feel those ch-chakra signatures?"Hinata stuttered looking towards her male companions.

"Their strong, I can feel four of them. They almost feel fam-," before Shikamaru could finish his words Naruto sprinted without warning towards the unknown shinobi. "Shit,"

His feet hit the ground at inhuman speed as he raced toward the chakra signatures. He was getting closer and his chest seemed to clench in anticipation. He could now see the opening to the clearing and unconsciously a growl shook in his throat. He slid into the clearing, his gaze scanning the shinobi quickly before resting on the one in the center.

"Sasuke,"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She hated to admit it, and she was aware that the idea seemed completely absurd, but she felt safe laying near the camp fire while two S-class shinobi were mere feet from her. It wouldn't be long before they would have to distinguish the fire to avoid complications if their location was seen so Sakura let herself rest near the flames. She watched the fire lick the air above, enjoying the heat that warmed her dimly lit face. Itachi sat across from her talking lowly with Kisame causing Sakura to become slightly curious about their conversation. Kisame stood slowly and nodded to Itachi before leaping in to the trees above.

"Where's he going?" Sakura began to wonder if there was an issue that was being kept from her and she felt the need to know the details of what was going on.

"To scout the area," Itachi answered simply, allowing his gaze to fall onto her form.

"How long has it been?" her question was irrelevant but he seemed to listen, "I mean, since I've been here,"

"Almost four months I believe,"

"Oh. You know, you're different than what I thought you would be," Sakura continued rolling over to look at the stars.

"What were you expecting," Itachi waited for her answer that never came. She seemed to be caught in her thoughts and he let her remain to herself. It was silent again and Sakura turned her head slightly to peer over to the dark haired man.

"Do you like star gazing?" She mentally scolded herself for asking such an irrelevant and childish question towards someone like Itachi. Embarrassed, Sakura faced the sky once more trying to focus on the glistening lights above. Caught in her own mind she ignored the slight sounds of movement until she felt company to her side. She looked at Itachi with a confused expression, but did not voice any opinion.

"Why did you become a konoichi, Sakura?" His question surprised her but nonetheless Sakura sighed before giving him her response.

"I suppose for shallow reasons. I wanted to be like Ino and having Sasuke attend the academy was another reason," She paused thinking back to her past childish antics, "Although my reasoning changed as I grew. Later, I wanted to protect those I loved, and most of all I wanted to prove my worth to others as well as myself,"

"I see," He added quietly. At the moment she wanted to bring up the Uchiha massacre, but a voice inside her caused her to keep the topic out of their conversation.

"This might be our longest conversation yet," she laughed slightly tilting her head in his direction. Her eyes locked with his and she immediately felt heat wash over her cheeks from his searing gaze. "What?" the questioning word came without thought and she cursed herself for her slip of tongue.

"You are, a very... intriguing person," his velvet voice caused Sakura to stiffen slightly and she quickly watched the stars again.

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

He didn't answer.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Teme, what are you doing here," Naruto growled, narrowing his eyes towards his old teamate. His old friend.

"We could ask the same thing," The red haired girl beside Sasuke snapped, placing her hands on her hips. Rustling could be heard as two other shinobi quickly neared the clearing. Sasuke casually looked over Naruto, preparing himself to hear that oh so annoying voice. _Her_ voice. As Shikamaru and Hinata stepped into sight a quick flash of confusion passed over Sasuke's crimson eyes.

"Sakura-chan's not with us," Naruto seethed, his clenched knuckles paled to white.

"Finally quit?" Sasuke asked apathetically, watching as Naruto closed his eyes tightly. He heard the blond inhale unsteadily a small tremor running through his body.

"She's dead,"

* * *

_I am looking past the shadows  
In my mind into the truth and  
I'm trying to identify  
The voices in my head_  
-Life House (Breathing)

* * *

yay Sasuke!! there's gonna be a lot more of him now. Oh and please try and review! thanks =]


	6. It's Beginning To Get To Me

Sorry! I was busy over the summer reading...David Copperfield (well I read about 600 of the 800 pages and sparknoted the rest =]) but anyways school's boring like usual and I have a 400pt. essay due friday for A.P Euro =[ Fortunately, being the procrastinator I am, I decided to finish up this chapter while doing the essay... and so here it is =]

P.S... I know the chapter title is used in my old story (which I kind of abandoned =/) but I could not help using it again.. It fit too well in my opinion =]

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the title of the songs.

Chapter Title- Beginning To Get To Me (By Snow Patrol)

"talking"

_thoughts/flashbacks_

* * *

**Recap:**

"Sakura-chan's not with us," Naruto seethed, his clenched knuckles paled to white.

"Finally quit?" Sasuke asked apathetically, watching as Naruto closed his eyes tightly. He heard the blond inhale unsteadily a small tremor running through his body.

"She's dead,"

* * *

****It's Beginning To Get To me****

"Have you ever killed someone Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, I have"

"At what age did you first kill?"

"Around the age sixteen, I believe,"

"Do you remember the first people you killed?"

"I have a basic memory, but nothing specific,"

"I remember the first lives I took when I was only ten years old. Almost as though each detail of those moments are burned into my memory for as long as I live. I still see their faces you know. Some showed anger, some had fear, and some were blank. There were two faces, though, that stood out among the rest"

"And why is that Rae?"

"They were my mother and father,"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What do you mean Naruto," Sasuke's low voice held a strain that caused his team members to stiffen.

"She's dead Sasuke. The Akatsuki killed her," Naruto responded trying to stay under control with the turn of events. At this time, Shikamaru and Hinata neared the blonde, readying themselves for the smallest sign of an offensive motion from Sasuke's team.

"She never should have been a kunoichi, she was too weak. Too annoy-" Before The words left his pale lips Naruto lunged, grabbing a hold of Sasuke's collar.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about Sakura-chan in that way. She was one of the strongest medic-nin and kunoichi I knew. She saved my life and then _your brother_ took her away," Naruto's knuckles grew white from his grasp on Sasuke's shirt. The blonde began to tremble as his irises bled red. Sasuke scoffed while trying to shrug off his old teammate's grip.

"What would Itachi want with her, she's worthless," Sasuke spat causing Naruto to lose his little control. With a low growl Naruto slammed a fist into Sasuke's jaw sending the raven haired teen into a tree behind him. With little effort Sasuke straightened himself once more and smirked. Naruto intended to continue the confrontation before a small hand was placed on his shoulder. Quickly, Naruto glanced to his side to see Hinata, pleading for him to stop.

"Naruto it's not worth it. Remember your promise to Tsunade, we _have_ to complete our mission," Shikamaru reasoned, still weary of the enemy nin. Naruto's body remained rigid for a few moments before relaxing slightly and nodding his head.

"You're right, let's go," With that he gave Sasuke one more long look before taking off with the leaf shinobi.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Do you ever miss Konoha, Itachi?" Sakura questioned dipping her spoon into the half filled cereal bowl. Itachi remained silent beside her and she gave a sigh in frustration. "Why don't you let anyone in? Why is there such a strong wall that separates you from me?" Sakura's frustrated words began to tremble as she went on. "I understand your whole idea of strength and weakness, but I'm not going to hurt you. Don't you trust me?" Her eyes began to glisten with unshed tears. "Why... why are you so much like... Sasuke," Sakura's pink hair cascaded over her shoulder in silky locks, hiding her ducked head from his vision. She was embarrassed of her behavior, but she could no longer hold in her emotions toward the distant man.

"Sakura," His voice was deep and smooth, but her head remained facing her cereal. "Your trust and attachments toward others is what causes you to break easily. Your outlooks and emotions are not ideal when trying to survive our lifestyle. We kill and others die, bonds just make this fact harder to accept. That is why I remain to myself, and why you are so weak," She was silent before lifting her shining emerald eyes to him.

"I think you're wrong Itachi," Itachi's brow lifted at her words, but he listened carefully. "I know many shinobi that are their strongest when fighting for something they treasure. Naruto was proof of that," Itachi watched her closely for a moment before standing from his chair.

"Let's go," It was as though their conversation mere seconds ago never existed. In surprise and disbelief Sakura's mouth dropped slightly.

"You're a bastard Itachi," She snapped watching his back retreat into the hall. Begrudgingly Sakura followed slowly, not seeing Itachi's small smirk as he walked away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I can't believe that asshole," Naruto spat, his arms resting on his bent knees as he watched the fire.

"He's always been that way Naruto, his reaction wasn't surprising," Shikamaru reasoned while watching the stars above. Grumbling, Naruto shrugged before standing.

"I'll take first watch," with that said, the blonde left the area to scout the area. After Naruto was out of hearing range Hinata hesitantly turned to Shikamaru.

"D-do you think Naruto is g-going to be alright?" She asked, concern was clear in her voice.

"Of course he is. The idiot's just got to cool down and he'll forget about our encounter with Sasuke," Shikamaru answered simply.

"That's n-not what I meant," Shikamaru turned his gaze to the petite girl beside him, waiting for her to continue, "D-do you think he'll ever be happy again w-with Sakura-chan g-gone?" Her words were hardly above a whisper and she refused to raise her eyes from the ground.

"He just needs time Hinata. He needs time to realize what he still has and to move on from the past," Hinata nodded at Shikamaru's response and allowed a comfortable silence to fall between them again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Rae?"

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

"You don't want this do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't want to be here. To be with the akatsuki,"

"I don't have a choice. I owe my life to them and I must stay" Rae dropped her head in defeat. Sakura watched her friend, not sure what to say. Before she could speak a figure appeared a little ways from the two girls. Realizing who it was Sakura stood abruptly and straightened.

"Itachi! I'm sorry I forgot we were training today," The pink haired teen bit her lip and fidgeted uncomfortably in his gaze.

"We'll just stay later, let's go," He left knowing she'd follow which she automatically did. Observing the scene Rae's brow knitted in confusion at Itachi's easy forgiveness

"Itachi? Can we work on something different today?" Sakura questioned her gaze cast to the ground as she shifted nervously.

"Meaning?" He asked stepping closer to his training partner.

"Remember the time in the medic wing, when you.. um, used your sharingan on me?" He nodded in acknowledgment, "Do you think you can put me in it so I can try to take control again?" He was silent for a moment, contemplating letting her work on such a skill. If it was a unique gift she was capable of, it could surely harm him in the future if she were to turn on him. He was aware of the large possibility of her planning vengeance, but allowing her to work on something that would directly overpower him would give her a risky advantage. After seeing him get slightly lost in his thoughts, Sakura cleared her throat, effective getting him out of his inner struggle. She waited patiently for his answer and once seeing him nod a small smile graced her lips. "Thank-you" Without warning she was pulled back into the crimson vision.

_She was on the streets of Konoha, the emptiness of the roads brought a familiar pain she constantly tried to push away. It was not the most physically harmful memory, but it still was able to shatter her heart. Her breath hitched once seeing __**him**. She couldn't help but admire his porcelain skin in the dim light of the moon. His deep onyx eyes, his perfectly chiseled face, and then she saw the backpack on his back. She felt the tears burn in her emerald eyes. "Sasuke". Her inner angrily reminded her of the goal of this exercise. She needed to get herself out, but strangely she didn't want to. No matter how painful the memory was, seeing Sasuke in this vision tugged at her heart making her want to remain in the fake world. She watched the scene replay over and over, not once did the tears stop streaming down her face, and every time she allowed him to knock her out. _

_On the Fourth repeat Itachi must have realized her weakness_ _and chose to change to make the vision more forceful. Once again Sasuke and her met, and he appeared behind her trembling form. Like the true memory his hot breath fanned her ear, but the "thank-you" never came. Slightly stunned Sakura stiffened in confusion. It was then she felt the searing pain of a kunai driven through her back. Startled and writhing in pain Sakura finally woke from her dream like state. Devastated and visibly shaken from the abrupt change, Sakura lost control of her innerself, and allowed it once more to manifest into a powerful creature outside her own body. In rage the "inner" released her chakra in waves, causing Itachi's control to waver and finally break._

Once out of the severed memory Sakura panted, wide-eyed. Itachi gently grabbed her chin and brought it up to meet his gaze. "He was stupid Sakura," She looked at him confused and exhausted. Her vision beginning to blur at the exertion of her energy. "He was stupid for leaving someone like you," Her world grew black and Itachi easily caught her unconscious form then carefully brought inside.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He couldn't sleep. Despite the silence in the area, his body refused to give into the temptation of slumber. Fed up in his failed attempts Sasuke stood, agitated at the circumstances. Quietly he jumped to the upper branches and met with Suigetsu who was on watch.

"I'll take over," Sasuke muttered, and Suigetsu looked at him questionably.

"Are you sure?" Seeing Sasuke's glare Suigetsu said no more and dropped to ground level to sleep with the other team members. Frustrated, Sasuke made a quick round in the surrounding area to check for a threat. Satisfied that there was non in the premises, he sat on a branch now having nothing to distract him from his thoughts. The first words that entered his mind caused his chest to clench.

"Sakura's dead," He murmured quietly, not knowing why the information caused such distress. He had cut his ties, but now hearing the death of the annoying pink haired naive girl made him doubt his success in destroying his relationships. His thoughts continued on the death of his past team mate until a statement Naruto said caused his breath to hitch. "_Your brother took her away,"_ He had despised the words the moment they left the blonde's lips, what would Itachi want with the weak Sakura?

It was then he formulated a reason, Itachi was trying to take away something else in his shattered life. The thought caused him to pause, was Sakura worth something in his life? Despite his brother's reasoning, he should not be affected by her death. He should feel nothing for the girl. She was annoying, something in his way. Yet, he couldn't shake off the remorse and guilt heavy in his chest.

He tried to deny the pain, but was growing aware of his attachment towards his old teammate. He still tried to refuse to call her friend, although the term seemed harder to avoid. Sakura _was_ his friend. She was one of the closest people to him. Sasuke could no longer deny the fact that the pink haired kunoichi had somehow made a place in his heart along with the dobe. Now, following her death, he felt pain in his bitter cold heart, pain he tried so hard to become immune to. He now questioned what other feelings he was desperately hiding under his armor. After realizing his turn of thoughts, Sasuke shook himself from the absurd ideas. He tried to tell himself it was simply the idea that Itachi had taken another attack while he did nothing to revenge his past. He was growing weak, and if the death of his teammate brought back his motivation, then so be it. He'd simply use the event as a stepping stone to what he wanted and he'd move on. Sasuke nodded at his conclusion before jumping down to wake his team.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sakura groaned slightly as she stretched and regained consciousness. Her mind still hazy she squinted, trying to decipher who was sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"Hey," her vision cleared and she saw a small delicate smile, tan flawless skin, and rich violet eyes.

"Rae?" Sakura murmured hoarsely, slowly regaining awareness.

"Yeah. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," She heard Rae hold back a chuckle at her complaint. "How long have I been out for?"

"You were out the rest of the evening, it's about ten in the morning right now," Rae answered handing the other teen a glass of water. Sakura graciously took the glass and quickly gulped the liquid, soothing her dry throat.

"Thank-you... where's Itachi?" Sakura asked and watched as Rae's smile turned mysterious.

"He just left to get you some food, he hadn't left before I forced him out" She saw a pink eyebrow raise in confusion. "Sakura, have you noticed that Itachi is... different around you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he rarely grows angry in your presence. He is polite around you, and most importantly he actually holds conversations with you," Sakura stared at her, confusion still etched her features. "You're kind of a prisoner, no offence, yet he treats you with respect. In my opinion he treats you better than the actual members,"

Slightly taken back by her observation Sakura shook her head, "He is simply trying to make sure I uphold my deal. I am here to be a medic and he is trying to get the most use out of me, that is all,"

"Do you really believe Itachi would act like this to make someone do something? Itachi is not one to show kindness, let alone friendliness. Yet he gives you it almost willingly. I may be wrong, but I feel that there is something much more than keeping you for your medic skills. Besides, when was the last time you had to help a severely injured member?" Rae's prodding caused Sakura to lose herself in inner thoughts, not realizing when Rae turned to greet Itachi. Once seeing the man the Sakura jumped, slightly flustered. She distantly watched the man hand a bowl of soup to Rae who in turn placed in on Sakura's lap. The heat radiating from the bowl seeped through her covers, giving a nice comforting warmth to her lap.

"Thank-you," Sakura murmured quietly, receiving a smile from Rae and a nod from Itachi. Once seeing her job was done, Rae stood awkwardly and gave a small nod to Itachi before dismissing herself from the room. A little nervous, Sakura raised her eyes to meet Itachi. "I'm, um, sorry about making practice end early," Sakura apologized while stirring the soup. It was quiet for a moment before Sakura decided to voice a thought that had been silently bothering her since she had awoken. "Itachi? About what you said before I passed out,"

"Don't worry about it," he answered shortly and her mouth closed in rejection. Sighing she set down the spoon.

"I'm not hungry," she stated, placing the plate on the bedside table. For reasons unknown to both of them, Itachi let guilt of his short words get to him.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Her eyes seemed to brighten at his offer and he smirked.

"That sounds really good about now," Sakura stepped out of bed slightly stiff and sore, but shook off the pain in her joints. Seemingly lighter in her attitude she followed Itachi out the door and walked by his side down the halls.

* * *

So to be honest I don't know when the next one will come out... but like most people say Reviews help a lot =] I know I won't be writing until the essay is out of the way as well as the Euro test next week (fml). Anyways I hoped you like it and tell me what you thought... Thanks!!!

* * *

_It's so thrilling but also wrong  
Don't have to prove that you are so strong  
'Cause I can carry you on my back  
After our enemies attack_

_I tried to tell you before I left  
But I was screaming under my breath  
You are the only thing that makes sense  
Just ignore all this present tense_

_**-Snow Patrol**  
_


	7. Resounding

Hey! sorry I didn't feel up to writing for a while. I can only write when I really want to or else I get very frustrated. Let's see one of the main reasons why I started writing again for his chapter was because one of my favorite stories on here, Brave New World by EWHH its Kenna was updated and that really inspires me. (check it out!). Anyways... I went to a Third Eye Blind Concert not too long ago and LOVED it they were amazing... I must see them soon again. so yeah, enjoy!!!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song Resounding (which is this chapters title)

Resounding is a song by Say Anything 3

"Speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

Recap:

"I'm not hungry," she stated, placing the plate on the bedside table. For reasons unknown to both of them, Itachi let guilt of his short words get to him.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Her eyes seemed to brighten at his offer and he smirked.

"That sounds really good about now," Sakura stepped out of bed slightly stiff and sore, but shook off the pain in her joints. Seemingly lighter in her attitude she followed Itachi out the door and walked by his side down the halls.

* * *

_*~_**Resounding**_~*_

Itachi walked slightly ahead of Sakura, guiding her through the woods surrounding the base. He was silent, his head down as she followed quietly.

"Thirteen years ago, while serving in ANBU, I was ordered to spy on the village. In doing so, I discovered a clan planning a revolt, and to avoid a war, I reported my findings to the village officials,"

"Who was the clan?" Sakura's voice shook, already knowing the answer.

"...The Uchiha clan. My clan. Danzo later ordered me to kill them to abolish threat. Being loyal to the safety of the village as a whole, I obeyed,"

"The village elders _ordered_ the massacre?" She was in shock, trying to make sense of the tragedy in her mind.

"The night of the massacre I met with Sasuke. I had always... cared for him and I went against the orders to kill everyone by letting him live,"

"You let Sasuke live, because you.... loved him?" Sakura was truly surprised at the truth.

"I told Sasuke to get stronger to defeat me so he could redeem our clan," Itachi's voice died down as he turned and faced the small girl behind him. He could see the stress through her furrowed brow and the tears gathering in her eyes.

"Sasuke should know. He wants to _kill_ you. You can't make him go through this, he's abandoning everything and everyone for this false vengeance," Sakura's voice rose in distress..._ It was always__** him**__..._ Itachi remained quiet as he watched her distraught rant. She paused a moment to catch her breath as she looked up at him. Her eyes flashed a hesitant longing before she closed them and stepped closer to the taller man, embracing his stiff form. "It doesn't have to be this way," Itachi was rigid for a moment before wrapping his own arms around her small figure and pulling her closer to him.

"Emotions make you weak Sakura," he whispered to her fully aware that she was crying. Crying for him? He wasn't sure but it stirred an unwanted feeling in his chest.

"I think you're wrong. Naurto was one of the most emotional driven person I've ever met, yet he was the strongest person I've known," Her head tilted up to meet his eyes, "If you think that your inability to kill Sasuke was weak then all I have to say is that's _wrong_. Your weakness isn't that you love. No, your weakness is that you don't realize that love makes you stronger," She backed away from him, determination now cast in her green irises. Lowering her voice slightly she continued, "And yes it could bring you pain, can make you lose common sense, and can give you so much more to lose, but trust me. Love is the greatest strength of all" _And it will __**always **__be him._

* * *

"Hinata," The blonde turned to the girl next to him letting her see the mix of overwhelming emotions swim in his cerulean orbs.

"Yes Naruto," Hinata focused her attention on her clearly stressed friend.

"I miss her Hinata. God I miss her, and it's all my fault," Once hearing the misplaced blame Hinata shifted her body to completely face him as she leaned in closer.

"Never say it was your fault. It could not be stopped Naruto," She was silent for a moment before speaking again, "You know, I believe that you find what you want most when it is least expected," Hinata watched Naruto's mind replay what she said before he looked back up to her.

"Do... do you think Sakura is still alive, Hinata?" He asked, his blue eyes blazing with curiosity and hope.

"Sakura is strong, Naruto. We have always underestimated her," without warning Naruto pulled Hinata into a tight hug, his head rested on her shoulder lightly.

"Thank-you," Naruto whispered, oblivious to Hinata's stunned posture and reddening cheeks. Once he pulled away his smile grew to a knowing grin and Hinata looked at him curiously. "You stopped stuttering," Once realizing her small accomplishment Hinata gave a small smile in return.

"I suppose I did,"

* * *

_Her heart beats a little faster now. Everything seems less dull. She can feel the heat in her veins once again. When she sees those eyes. Different, yet so similar. She aches for it. Needs it. But is this all for him. Or is it for __**him.**_

The two rarely parted from eachother's company now. Their time spent together was not full of conversation, or any form of communication, instead it was silent understanding. He was rather reserved and her mind was constantly racing. Although they were strict opposites, the two seemed to mesh together so well. He was beginning to share his thoughts and emotions more while she became more introspective. It was becoming apparent how their traits began to blend together as the days went on. The others were now aware of his silent possessiveness over her as well as his softening eyes when around her. But it was also observed that she was almost oblivious to his changing nature.

"Sakura, what is your weakness," He asked one day and she remained quiet for a moment before responding.

"Hmm," Sakura thought for a moment before continuing, "I suppose I am too trusting," The pink haired teen answered, not realizing how his eyes seemed to quickly drop in a guilt ridden manner. "What is yours?"

He didn't answer. Itachi simply continued to walk in front of her and strangely, Sakura left it at that.

* * *

At this moment, she was grateful for her skill in silence and stealth. It wasn't the first time she entered Sakura's room, and for such an insignificant task. She could simply ask for the damn thing, but for some reason she didn't. Quickly she pawed through Sakura's bed stand and pulled out a small picture. With great care she traced along the figures in the picture. The picture became something close to an obsession. She studied the perfectly clear emotions as well as the connections between the figures. It was funny how something so simple would captivate her in such a way. This is what she wanted. This is what she needed.

This is what she'd never have.

Team 7's picture had become a surreal vision for her. She wanted to hear Naruto's laughter, Kakashi's wise words, and even Sasuke's annoyed tone. She desired the interaction that Sakura had for so long. Even now, when in enemies possession, Sakura was able to bond with people. Rae grew to envy Sakura, but still would never wish ill thoughts on her only friend. She never wanted to replace the pink haired girl in the photo, but she wouldn't mind standing beside them. Looking out the window she knew Sakura would return soon and giving the timeless picture one last glance, Rae placed it carefully back in its original spot and slid out of the room.

* * *

A few months ago it would have been truly insane to see the two shinobi lying together on the grass. Pink silk-like locks haloed Sakura's head as Itachi laid next to her lounging form. She had, not long ago, closed her eyes in peace, a small smile gracing her lips. Itachi, on the other hand was transfixed towards the star speckled sky, letting his thoughts run through his troubled mind. He knew that his feelings towards Sakura were beginning to be undeniable and unavoidable. His mind wavered at the thought of her rejection. Her loyalty to his brother clenched his heart as his hands closed to fists. It was odd to think Itachi would feel these intertwining emotions over such a small fragile seeming girl. Although, he was proud to admit she had grown while in his care. She had improved her skill immensely under his training, almost as good as Rae. She was no doubt stronger than some of the members and had managed to affect every one of them. Itachi admired her purity, her determination, and her honesty. And with this respect brought him pain. Pain in knowing he was keeping such critical information from her.

In all honesty he was afraid. Yes, Itachi Uchiha was afraid. He was afraid of losing her trust, her friendship, even her smile towards him. He knew he had to chose between being selfish and keeping her in the dark, or allowing her the knowledge that would most likely break their bond. It was then, Itachi Uchiha, knew his greatest weakness.

Slowly he stood and walked away from the peaceful girl. His eyes strained in desire and pain at seeing her calm form laying in bliss on the ground. He made up his mind at that moment and took a deep breath.

Once realizing Itachi's movement Sakura brought her attention over to him. Curious she stood up as well and walked over to his turned back.

"Itachi?"

"Sakura I need to tell you something," His tone caused her to pause and stiffen. Her heart sped to a faster pace as he stepped closer to her.

"What is it Itachi?" She looked up at him as he turned towards her, finally seeing the emotion burning in his eyes. Their closeness made her blush as she stared memorized in his irises. He stood there as though he was planning out his words and she watched admiring his soft features.

"Naruto's... alive, Sakura," His words stopped her heart for a moment. Her pink soft lips fell open slightly as she stared at Itachi confused.

"W-what? H-how? W-when did you f-find out?" She sputtered becoming numb as she tried to process the information given.

"I've known... I've known since you came here," His response was followed by silence as she stood stunned.

"You're lying," she whispered. The hurt was clear in her shaking voice as well as disbelief. He did not answer, just watched her and let his face turn blank. Her lips trembled as the tears glistened in her searching eyes. The pain was evident on her face, but her gaze remained on him. The tense atmosphere hung heavy in the air in the silence. Her response came unsuspectingly, and Itachi's face was forced to the side as a loud slap reverberated through the woods. His cheek quickly flared to red from the impact, but he made no response.

"How could you?" Sakura's voice was low and threatening as her eyes burned in anger, frustration, and disappointment. "**How could you!**" Her scream echoed and caused Itachi's insides to tighten with regret. "...I was foolish for trusting you. And even worse, I began to befriend you. I can't believe I let myself think you were _human_," He broke their connection as he dropped his gaze. She stood there panting for a moment before backing away her head shaking slightly before disappearing in the trees.

_Never in his life did he think his weakness would be this detrimental. This __**painful**__. _

* * *

Rae sat quietly in Sakura's room, once more studying the picture. She did not feel the chakra coming towards the room so rapidly until the door swung forcefully open. Stunned, she quickly shoved the picture between her hip and clothing and spun to see the intruder. She met furious emerald orbs and she feared Sakura was angry she was in her room.

"We're leaving. Get your things," Sakura's voice dripped with venom and Rae nodded, not daring to question the mentally unstable girl. In little time the two were out of the base and sprinting through the woods. Rae felt several chakra's begin to follow their tracks and she cursed the Akatsuki's quick action. It was when she felt Itachi's chakra ahead of them when she began to truly worry. The two skidded to a stop as the met the ebony haired man.

Rae watched, thoroughly confused, as Sakura walked over to the man before them. Sakura turned slightly to Rae and ordered her to continue on their path away from the organization. Hesitating at first, Rae nodded and then took off away from the two.

"Sakura..."

"Don't follow me," It was a whisper yet held so much emotion in her low growl. He did nothing as she jumped into the trees and sped off away from the base. Away from Akatsuki. Away from him.

_You are and will always be... my greatest weakness._

_

* * *

_

_You give your trust to those who don't deserve your trust  
You put yourself through hell as you sweat pound for pound  
But as the drama fades, tell me what will resound  
It has always been for you_

_...  
_

_If only I could have finally faced the truth  
I have always loved you_

-Say Anything, "Resounding"

* * *

awww poor Itachi =[ (and p.s that one longer line break represents a longer time period (days))

I hope this was decent! Reviews would be great =] thanks!!


	8. Farther

It's been a veryyy long time hasn't it? I had some things happen that completely drained any motivation to do almost anything. But after some time I starting to get back on my feet and finding some creativity before going to sleep sooo here it is.

* * *

Recap:

ae watched, thoroughly confused, as Sakura walked over to the man before them. Sakura turned slightly to Rae and ordered her to continue on their path away from the organization. Hesitating at first, Rae nodded and then took off away from the two.

"Sakura..."

"Don't follow me," It was a whisper yet held so much emotion in her low growl. He did nothing as she jumped into the trees and sped off away from the base. Away from Akatsuki. Away from him.

_You are and will always be... my greatest weakness._

_

* * *

_**~*Farther*~**_  
_

She stood outside the gates of Konoha and hesitated.

_**She did not belong here. She belonged no where.**_

"_This is your second chance. Take it."_

_**She did not deserve this. She was unworthy**_

"_This isn't right. They deserve to know,"_

_**They loved Sakura, not her. No one loved her.**_

"_Take care of Naruto,"_

_**Naruto was not hers, he was Sakura's. She would not be accepted.**_

"_Go." _

**And Despite it all, she went.**

"_Thank you, Sakura,"_

"_Sakura...thank you._"

He sat up abruptly, sweat beading down his porcelain face as he combed his trembling fingers through his raven locks. Frustrated with the reoccurring thoughts, Sasuke stood up and walked to the window of the inn's room.

"Why can't you leave me alone. You're so _annoying_," Sasuke muttered, angry that even when she was gone, she continued to invade his thoughts. He opened the window to allow a breeze to enter his dark room. "I wanted to _protect_ you," His voice dropped to a strained whisper as he sighed in frustration. He couldn't understand why he was losing sleep because of her. He needed to focus if he wanted to kill Itachi. He needed to revenge his family, his clan, and even Sakura.

"_Revenge isn't everything Sasuke-kun,"_ The vision of the past shattered as his fist slammed the wall. Fed up with his disillusioned mind he fell onto the bed.

"Damn it..." He groaned rubbing his eyes. He paused as the thought crashed into him and allowed it to escape his lips, "...I _miss_ her,"

* * *

"Tell me again why I should trust you and allow you into my village?" Tsunade asked and Rae tried to remain professional and calm.

"I have heard great things about this village and want to make a new start for myself here. As I said I am tired of wandering place to place without anywhere to call home. As a survivor from a personal tragedy when I was younger I constantly moved in fear, but I want to settle down now. I want to build relationships, build a status, and build a life. I would be sincerely thankful if I was allowed to call Konoha home," She watched as the blonde thought over her words and noticed the suspicion and mistrust in her eyes. Tsunade pursed her lips in stress as she looked over the young girl in front of her.

"I suppose you can stay here. We will keep you on close watch, maybe even have you room with a shinobi," She saw the girls face light in hope and she tried to hide how it warmed her, "But if you ever betray my village..."

"I promise you, I will _never_,"

"...Welcome to Konoha."

Before the words could fully sink into her rushing thoughts the door burst open revealing a blonde teen with a panting young woman behind him.

"I apologize Tsunade, I told him you were meeting with someone, but you know him," the dark haired woman tried to catch her breath as she looked to Tsunade meekly. Sighing Tsunade rolled her eyes and glanced at the beaming blonde.

"That is ok Shizune, I need to talk with him anyways," bowing, Shizune exited as the blonde made him self at home, "Naruto, what are you doing here?" The cerulean eyed boy opened his mouth only to close it quickly. His brow knitted together in what seemed like frustration as he bit his lip.

"Uhh, I forget," he chuckled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. It was then that he noticed the stranger staring at him, "Who's she? Is she ok?" Once realizing her rudeness Rae shook her head in embarrassment.

"Sorry, my name is Rae, nice to meet you..."

"Naruto!"

"Hai, nice to meet you Naruto-san," She was surprised when he took her hand in his and shook it enthusiastically. It was the first friendly contact she's had from someone besides Sakura in a very long time and the action caused her to smile. The warmth of his hand still lingered even when they had released each other.

"Rae is new to our village, Naruto,"

"Welcome!" _He was loud, just like Sakura said._

"I have a favor to ask of you Naruto. You can think of it as a mission," at this statement Naruto's attention snapped to Tsunade, "I would like Rae to room with a shinobi for some time until everything settles dow-"

"I accept!" He grinned and Rae looked at him shocked by his quick agreement.

"Are you sure?"

"Believe it!" Rae couldn't help but giggle at the trade mark phrase that Sakura had linked him to. Surprised by Rae's enjoyment to him, Naruto's grin widened, "Come on Rae! You're probably hungry, and I know a **great** place!" He wasted no time in grabbing her arm and rushing her out of Tsunade's office leaving the Hokage smiling. It had been a while since she saw him grin in such a way and it comforted her. Her confidence in her decision strengthened as she leaned back in her chair and let a relieved breath escape her lips. Her thoughts traced back to her beloved apprentice and her mood dulled slightly. Everyone was impacted by the loss of Sakura and she wondered if this girl, Rae, could possibly heal some of the people still in pain. It was time for Konoha to move on.

* * *

"So, Rae, where did you come from?" It was hard to hear his question due to his indulgence in his ramen, but Rae was able to pick up enough to understand.

"Well, since I was young I was constantly changing locations, but the last place was mist," She heard what seemed like an acknowledgment from his full mouth.

"I've been there. Actually I went there on one of my first missions..." The blonde began to break off into a duller thought as he placed the bowl down and lowered his head. Rae bit her lip at the darkening mood, and for some reason felt guilty for being a reason the grin on his face disappeared. She watched Naruto shake his head slightly and raised his posture. Before he could speak to end the brutal silence the teens heard high pitched yelling from down the road. Rae tried to place the nearing forms with the stories Sakura once told her, but could not place a direct identification on the two girls. Once the two girls were a few feet from them Rae could match the platinum blonde with soft blue eyes and a loud voice with Sakura's friend Ino. Although, she could not determine the small dark haired girl with shocking light eyes.

"Hey Ino, hey Hinata!" Naruto chirped, his grin once again returning to his tanned face.

"We've been looking all over for you! Kakashi needs to talk to you," Ino informed as her eyes fell onto Rae, "Who's she?" Her question was abrupt, but Rae attempted to give her a small smile.

"Oh, this is Rae. She's new and is staying with me for a bit," Naruto answered, oblivious to Hinata's posture turning rigid. Rae caught Hinata's small recoil, but stayed quiet. Ino looked over the raven haired teen as though she was sizing her up.

"I see. Well anyways we better get back to the shop, see you around Naruto, Rae," Ino quickly turned causing her pony tail to whip into Rae's face.

"H-have a nice day Naruto," Naruto smiled to Hinata and gave her an enthusiast wave.

* * *

***two months later***

* * *

"Tsunade, we have been informed that Hirogashi Katsu has been announced dead," The information caused her brow to raise. It was the third enemy of Konoha to be pronounced dead in the past month. The information was beginning to make her curious.

"What was the cause?" She asked her hands folded firmly on her desk.

"There was only signs of a natural death, hokage,"

"Thank you, you are dismissed." the messenger left immediately. Tsunade leaned back in her chair letting her mind turn over the new information. For the past two months a number of Konoha wanted nins have been found dead with no determined cause. The observations only showed signs of an unplanned death such as a heart attack.

"It doesn't make sense. There's no way all these men are suffering from these health issues," with a frustrated sigh, Tsunade rubbed her temples before taking out her trusted sake.

* * *

There were few things that caused emotion to break through Sasuke Uchiha's cold mask. Supposedly, having little sleep due to a former annoying team member, bearing sore muscles from the constant traveling, and having his silence shattered by the never ending disputes among two of his team members were a few of the things that stimulated Sasuke's anger. The contorted and strained face of the Uchiha went unnoticed by his team members as they continued to argue and insult each other. A high screech from the red head caused his control to snap as he whipped around to face the two stunned shinobi with vermilion eyes.

"Karin, Suigistu, that is enough," His voice was stone like and barley above a whisper yet anger radiated off of every word.

The scene did not go unnoticed by emerald eyes at a nearby vendor. At first, the figure looked on in annoyance, but once seeing the dark haired man her body stiffened before quickly moving to the other end of the stall. Carefully she gave one last look at the four shinobi before disappearing from the area.

* * *

Slightly disorientated Sakura swore under her breath as she began to gather her things. She had decided to spend a day or two in the village, but once seeing the new visitors her initial plan was discarded.

"Damn Sasuke," She was more than frustrated at his arrival and tried to ignore the tremors entering her body. "_Damn't Sasuke"_ she growled shoving the last of her supplies and clothes into her small traveling bag. It seemed even after all these months he had an unwanted affect on her and it caused her anger to rise. She worked hard to become strong enough to be indifferent around him but it seemed that her effort was wasted. After a frustrated cry escaped her lips she dropped to sit on the floor. Clenching her hair and squinting her eyes closed she took a deep breath before her body relaxed. After taking a moment to calm her breathing her lips curled in a small smirk.

* * *

_Nothin' much matters to me _  
_ So I don't see..._  
_ Why...I should hold so tightly_  
_ To a memory that I can't speak of_  
_ I...think about it nightly_  
_ How you opened up your life for me_  
_ Why are you still lonely?_

_...  
And I'm farther from you every day_

* * *

hope you like it and thank you Haliz for making me realize how long it's really been

and the beginning part was a conversation between Rae and Sakura before Sakura left (just felt like clearing that up)

reviews would be nice but if not that's okay =]

I'lll tryyyy and update sooner now that it's summer and what not, but dealing with 5th grader campers all day makes you want to sleep for as longgg as you can. especially since I got stuck with all the devil children. yay me.


End file.
